


Karaoke With a Star

by notkamalayx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, can be either frisk or reader, karaoke party yo, you can pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkamalayx/pseuds/notkamalayx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to have a karaoke party with a group of your friends and fun shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke With a Star

One day when you were sitting around your house, you get a call from Papyrus. When you answer, he sounds overexcited about a karaoke party he had planned for the next day and wants you to come. He told you that Sans will be coming too, along with Undyne and Alphys. Papyrus also tells you that even Mettaton will be there, ready to show off his singing skills.

You tell Papyrus that you’d love to go, and he becomes even more excited. After talking enthusiastically for several more minutes, he hangs up to tell everyone else about the party. Smiling after such an amusing conversation, you look forward to the next day.

When the time finally comes, you arrive at the building Papyrus told you to go. It appeared to be a place specifically made for events like the karaoke party. Inside was relatively dark, and there were neon lights of many different colors on the walls in the shape of music notes. Towards the back of the room, there was a large stage with screens facing towards it to show the lyrics. 

As you were continuing to look around, you see Mettaton running towards you in your peripheral vision and prepare yourself. He gives you a theatrical hug and you laugh nervously as he holds you tightly. He lets you go after a moment and you see the rest of the group walk up to you, Papyrus practically buzzing with excitement. Sans smiles as he watches his brother’s antics, and greets you with a simple ‘hey.’ You notice him holding a few glow sticks. This isn’t a rave but it looks like he brought them anyway. Undyne seems to have dragged the nervous Alphys to the party, but as everyone talks she appears to become more comfortable.

Napstablook joins the group and shows everyone how to use the karaoke equipment. They currently own the building, using it mostly for concerts and karaoke events like this one. Mettaton goes onto the stage immediately and chooses a solo song. He poses dramatically as he sings “Imagination,” the first opening song from Haikyuu!!

After Mettaton’s performance, Papyrus convinces Sans to go up with him and sing “Drop Pop Candy” together. Sans is a surprisingly great singer, slowly gaining confidence as Papyrus remains enthusiastic the entire time.

The skeleton brothers finish and Undyne carries Alphys onto the stage with her. They pick “I Got You Babe” because they’re nerds. Nerds in love. You can barely hear Alphys over the music and Undyne’s loud singing that sounds more like shouting, but you can tell she’s still having fun. 

Once they finish and Alphys quickly absconds from the stage, Undyne calls Papyrus up and they sing “Bring Me to Life,” steadily increasing their volume until it’s a screaming contest. During an especially loud chorus, Mettaton nudges you and asks when you’re going to sing something. You blush and quickly shake your head no. Standing up there would be too embarrassing for you.

The screaming contest finishes, and the duo leave the stage after Undyne drops her mic so hard that it cracks the stage a little bit. Napstablook looks worriedly at the damage, but Mettaton jumps up at the opportunity to stand in the spotlight again. Getting ready for another one of his performances, you wonder what song he’ll sing this time.

“Darling, why don’t come up and perform with me?” Mettaton points at you, calling you onto the stage. Not expecting the invitation in the slightest, you stay in your spot for several moments in shock. After strong encouragement from Papyrus and literal pushing from Undyne, you walk up to the stage. Mettaton gestures for you to pick what you want to sing. You look at the song selections on the screen, pointing to the one that seems the most entertaining. 

“Fabulous choice, gorgeous!” Mettaton declares dramatically, selecting “Anything You Can Do” from the long list. The music starts and you begin to sing along to the words appearing on the screen:

“Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better than you!”

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can, yes I can!” By now you had gained some confidence and were singing louder.

“Anything you can be I can be greater! Sooner or later I’m greater than you!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am!”

“No you’re not!”

“Yes I am, yes I am!” You were loosening up even more, and even join Mettaton in his showy posing.

“I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge.”

“I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow.”

“I can live on bread and cheese.”

“And only on that?”

“Yes.”

“So can a rat!”

You and Mettaton took over the stage, moving across it with natural movements. It has been a long time since you had this much fun and you were enjoying every second. All too soon, the end of the song approached. Looking directly at each other’s face, you sing the last lyrics together:

“Yes, I can!” “No, you can't!”

The music ends and loud cheering erupts from your friends below.

“That was awesome!” you shout, slightly out of breath.

“You were the real star of this show, darling!” Mettaton says, the shape of a star forming from the lights in his eye. He gives you another big hug and you hug back, your face beaming with joy.

After about three more hours of singing your hearts out, everyone had become tired and ready to call it a day. With sore throats, the group say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. When you return home and get into bed, your smile remains plastered to your face. You think of all the fun you had singing with your friends today and dream happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift to [ymariks](http://ymariks.tumblr.com/)! The scenario was inspired by a [text post](http://ymariks.tumblr.com/post/134355359222/i-wanna-sing-a-duet-with-mettaton-to-anything-you) you made a while ago, it seemed perfect! I hope you have an awesome holiday season (and that you liked my present). You're awesome! <3
> 
> Also, a big thank you to [enviousjam](http://enviousjam.tumblr.com/) for helping me a lot with editing/details again! Stay cool, bro B)


End file.
